


Spark

by torileo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, It’s omegaverse but it’s fluffy I swear, M/M, Multi, No Actual Sex Scenes, Polyamory and Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torileo/pseuds/torileo
Summary: Leo is convinced the good feeling he had upon waking up was nothing but a lie. No matter how hard he tries, he’s completely unable to bring the music back, and there comes a point where he gives up, rolling off the bench and into a grassed area in front of the road.He might have given up, but that doesn’t mean he has accepted defeat. No, not yet, he can still pray for the universe to greatly surprise or greatly disappoint him, he will take anything at this point.
Relationships: Leo Tsukinaga/Tsukasa Suou, Tori Himemiya/Leo Tsukinaga, Tori Himemiya/Leo Tsukinaga/Tsukasa Suou, Tori Himemiya/Tsukasa Suou
Kudos: 15





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Leo is a HIMBO (not actually but he has fat tits which everyone likes to use as pillow)
> 
> Hello! I hope you enjoy reading this mess. I am sorry for my omegaverse crimes and sins. AND important to note that this is no soulmates AU or anything like that but I tried to make it clear Tori Leo and Tsukasa have some ~special connection~ thing going on... _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> Fair warning that the characters’ personality are obviously different from their canon ones since this is an AU where they’re adults and they’re not idols, so Leo isn’t permanently damaged from everything he went through in Yumenosaki. And Eichi basically doesn’t exist in a significant way(i still love him though)
> 
> Also, ToriLeo rights anyone?

Tori was not possessive. Leo knew this.

Sure, he got jealous and pouty whenever Leo didn’t pay attention to him- which happened a little more often than not due to the man’s creative and borderline obsessive nature- but those were things that came along with being an alpha. Tori was already naturally clingy and affectionate, and he demanded attention from his mate every hour of the day, but he would never prohibit Leo from meeting his friends or going out with them, and he’d never get mad at Leo for coming home late or bringing people over. And Leo did that a lot, so all in all being Tori’s mate was an ideal situation any omega would be more than happy to be in.

Leo was happy, really. He enjoyed the silence in their shared room while contemplating his life; he lived in a beautiful mansion, had a loving and caring alpha, not to mention nice friends and a stable job as a composer and musician. There was absolutely nothing to complain about, yet... It’s impossible to ignore the weird feeling in his chest, he’s not sure what it means but it’s a burning sensation that feels weirdly hollow as he pets and plays with Tori’s hair. The alpha is sleeping soundly in his arms, right as he should be, considering the both of them had a long day plus a wild night as it is common for them. He’s happy, he knows this, and the dark purple bonding mark in the nape of his neck is proof of that; not a month goes by where Leo doesn’t allow Tori to replace it, he really does adore the man in his hold and that’s something that has not changed in all their years together. He feels at home with Tori and the gentleness with which he caresses the pink head of hair that rests under his chin is not any product of his imagination, but a real feeling that comes from every inch of his being.

It’s just. He can’t explain it. It’s just not enough. He’s talked to Tori about this before, sure, and his mate reassured him that if it was some kind of different physical sexual pleasure he’d be yearning for, he could go for it. One night stands or casual sex were nothing new for Leo, and most of time Tori barely reacted if only for a few comments on how Leo would have to spend even more time with him, in order to completely get rid of the non-Tori scents that inevitably clung to Leo after every time he did it. It was not that they weren’t an active couple on that matter, much per contrary as Leo felt sexual activities were always much more satisfying when done with his mate, and they often tried out and experienced new things together. But, as time passed, even the pleasure Leo got from his escapades seemed to grow meaningless; nothing that didn’t involve Tori was interesting in a way that could awaken something new in him. It’s like there was something missing, and even though Leo was sure Tori was one of the pieces needed to make his life perfect, he had no clue what could be any of the other ones.

Closing his eyes again, Leo hopes he will at least be able to get some proper sleep, even though his whole body is sore and his mind is racing with thoughts that for once don’t involve any sort of inspiration. He knows he has to get up early tomorrow, as much as he’d rather sleep in and ignore everything, so Leo tries to force himself to fall asleep. It’s hard, and he will probably fail, but at the very least being able to listen to the soft beating of Tori’s heart does soothe him a bit.

He just hopes the hollow feeling will be gone tomorrow.

∞

Morning comes with Leo opening his eyes slowly. He has a good feeling, which is weird considering the anguish from the night before, but he’s not about to complain as he lazily gets up and picks an outfit for the day. Tori is still in bed, and Leo finds the way he groans in his sleep at the lost of warmth terribly endearing. He approaches the bed in order to bend down and nose at the alpha’s hair, leaving a kiss on the crown of his head before heading towards the shower with his fresh change of clothes; the wish to go back under the comforter and spend the whole day cuddling his mate grows with each second, but Leo ignores it and allows the cold water to hit his body. It’s uncharacteristic of him to follow the voice of reason, Leo is aware of that, but he also knows it’s a delicate moment for him as a musician considering he’s not been able to have a real spurt of inspiration for a couple weeks now, and even though all his songs are a success it’s only a matter of time until the fans start asking when is he going to release something new. He can’t, and he won’t, disappoint them, but in order for that to happen Leo decides maybe he needs a change of scenario, something that will help him find inspiration again, somewhere he’s never been before. 

Leo comes out of the shower feeling weirdly light, and he grabs his phone to send a text to Tori explaining he won’t be home for breakfast- the last thing he’d want was for his mate to be worried over his sudden absence- while getting dressed. Just a simple hoodie and jeans will do for the day, and Leo takes the opportunity to grab one of his sweaters from his drawer and place it next to Tori on the bed. The alpha immediately recognizes his omega’s scent, burying his face into the sweater as he mumbles some words in his sleep, and Leo smiles softly at the scene; the action might not make up for the fact that he’s leaving so early, but at the very least it should serve as a proof that he cares.

He leaves the room, quietly as to not wake Tori up, and says his good morning’s and goodbye’s to every servant he meets before getting to the mansion’s front door. With that Leo Tsukinaga is gone, free and released in the world to search for something that may fill him with the craziest ideas and the wildest dreams he knows he deserves. He didn’t even forget his backpack this time! It is filled with a variety of markers, notebooks, and even a second phone that Leo uses for his composing, everything he needs in order to focus on work is inside, and it would be a shame if he were to forget it although that was the case most of times.

Walking and feeling the gentle breeze on his face, Leo smiles as he passes by his favorite park in the city, it looks as beautiful as always with the green grass and the people chatting and having fun with among themselves, it’s one of his favorite places, but even that is not enough to spark any itch for composing inside of him. He reaches up to run his hands through his hair, listening to the birds chirping and the sounds of the city around him looking for something, anything that might light up inspiration in his head, but it’s all in vain and after two hours of aimlessly walking around Leo ends up sprawled on a bench. His notebook is resting on his chest and he’s holding a pen, but the pages remain blank even though he tried so hard to force himself to write something; it’s frustrating, to say the least, and Leo groans to himself. Maybe his idea from early in the morning was right, and he really needs a change of scenario. Maybe he’s been living in the same city for too long, and his brain has completely lost interest in everything this place has to offer. That’s a crazy thing to think, considering it’s a pretty decent city, but there is no room for coherent thoughts in Leo’s head when all he can think about is silence. The music is gone, and he seriously hates it.

Thirty minutes pass by, and Leo is convinced the good feeling he had upon waking up was nothing but a lie. No matter how hard he tries, he’s completely unable to bring the music back, and there comes a point where he gives up, rolling off the bench and into a grassed area in front of the road, only doodling random ugly scribbles on blank pages while mindlessly biting his free hand’s nails. He’s frustrated, that’s for sure, but he refuses to go home just yet. Leo might have given up, but that doesn’t mean he has accepted defeat. No, not yet, he can still pray for the universe to greatly surprise or disappoint him, he will take anything at this point.

Apparently whatever bigger being that may or may not live in heaven has heard him, because the next thing Leo feels is someone tripping on his legs- thinking about it now, maybe he shouldn’t have left them sprawled right in the middle of the sidewalk. The second thing he feels, however, is far more unpleasant as it seems whatever the person was holding before tripping had fallen all over Leo’s feet and shoes. He’s suddenly very glad for the decision to wear his boots that day, because the dropped liquid turns out to be scorching hot coffee as he can confirm by the couple drops that fell into his ankles and the lower part of his shirt. It burns, definitely, even if only in small portions of pain and he lowkey regrets taking off his hoodie to use as pillow. The hoodie would certainly have served as to shield him from the hot beverage, but Leo decides he really can’t complain all that much, after all he did ask for something to happen, be it negative or positive. And having a stranger drop coffee on you while you peacefully lay in the middle of the street surely _is_ something!

“Wahaha! So, God has heard me! Something interesting has happened, at last!” He laughs to himself, dropping the pen in favor of reaching his hands towards the blue sky above him. The burning pain doesn’t stop, but Leo’s mind barely registers it, finally feeling the start of a spark inside his brain. It’s not enough to bring the music back, but.

“ **Jesus Christ!** I am so sorry!” Leo hears the other person say, and he realizes for a second he completely forgot there was someone else involved in the situation. “Can you get up? Oh my God, does it hurt? Please, let me help you.”

A hand is offered to him, and Leo eyes it curiously, with a raised eyebrow. He’s not sure he should take it, considering he doesn’t know this person at all, but the spark in the back of his mind is itching and ordering for him to follow his curiosity. After all, what is the worst that could happen? He takes hold of the stranger’s forearm firmly with his own hand, and lets himself be pulled up back to his feet. What he sees in front of him comes as a total surprise, but definitely not of the unpleasant kind; the stranger is at least ten centimeters taller than him, with cherry red hair and beautiful lavender eyes that are obviously clouded by concern. Interesting. The spark grows again, nearly turning into a total fire and Leo automatically decides he likes this person.

“It does hurt! Or maybe it doesn’t? It makes more sense to say it does, but who am I to decide what is or isn’t common sense? I may be a genius, but not of the philosophical type!”

The stranger looks at him with a weirded out expression, the concern from before starting to mix with a hint of confusion on his face. Leo only smiles brightly, still holding onto the man’s forearm, forgetting completely about the notebook and markers he left on the floor. 

“I don’t really understand, but...” The taller man shakes his head with a soft sigh, undoubtedly caught off guard by Leo’s eccentricity. “I am truly sorry. I don’t care about the spilled coffee, I won’t ask you to pay for it. It was my mistake for tripping, although I must admit this is definitely not an appropriate place for napping. Please, allow me to make up for it. I will get you a new shirt as an apology.”

The man looks genuine enough in his request for forgiveness, and although Leo thinks he’s exaggerating a bit since the situation is not that serious, he decides to take advantage of it as much as he can. Not in a vile way, but if God suddenly gave him such an interesting person there’s no way he can let the man escape now.

“Thank you! But also, I will have to refuse.” And it’s true, Tori might not mind him hooking up with other people but Leo _is_ irrevocably and unquestionably loyal to his mate. He would never let anyone else claim him as theirs, or leave a mark of any kind on him, and the last thing Leo needs is for a stranger to buy him gifts, no matter how attractive said stranger is. If anyone dared to try and push through Leo’s boundaries, they’d find out the hard way that, albeit being an Omega, Leo was not the kind of person you’d wanna get in trouble with. He smiles back at the redhead again. “It’s nothing personal. But, if you really wanna apologize somehow just take me somewhere with a toilet so I can wash this off!”

“Ah, um.” The stranger looks down at his shoes, suddenly sheepish. It’s a nice reaction that Leo finds extremely cute. “I am not sure a lot of places around here would let a homeless person inside...”

A few seconds pass, and Leo blinks a couple times before the words register in his mind, and he feels his smile grow impossibly bigger at the situation. Now that is something definitely unexpected! That this person not only didn’t know who Leo was, but also went as far as to call him a homeless person, it’s completely hilarious! And Leo can’t stop himself from laughing out loud uncontrollably. He grabs at his stomach, almost losing his balance from how hard he’s laughing. Sure, the now coffee-stained shirt and jeans are not his best look, he was laying on the middle of the street, and he only just now realized there’s some stubble growing on his chin and jawline from God knows how many days he’s forgotten to shave, but, really? It’s too much, and Leo absolutely _loves_ it. He inhales heavily and tries to catch his breath again, pushing a finger under his eye as to dry a single tear that came out while he laughed. When he finally recovers and his laughter has mostly turned into a smirk, he notices the stranger is staring at him with a mix of a frown and a completely flabbergasted expression. It’s great, Leo really likes him.

“You don’t have to worry about that! If worse comes to worse, we can just break into a closed shop while nobody is looking!” The stranger raises his eyebrows questioningly, and opens his mouth ready to say something, probably in protest to that absurd idea, but Leo quickly stops him by grabbing his forearm again. “Wahahaha! C’mon! Don’t you wanna apologize for dropping your coffee on me?”

The redhead’s mouth twists, but he only nods and allows Leo to pull him along after grabbing his backpack. Leo notes that he seems to be overly polite and maybe a bit of a pushover, but those are not exactly things he dislikes, as much as he finds challenging people way more interesting. Leo also can’t tell what dynamic he belongs to, there’s the chance he can’t feel the stranger’s scent because he’s not come close enough to him for that, or maybe he is one of those people who use methods to disguise their own scents for whatever reason, but that only serves to make Leo even more curious. 

They walk together with Leo leading for a bit, but they quickly arrive at a restaurant Leo knows, and he is actually glad because maybe he can also eat something after he’s done washing his shirt and collecting interesting reactions from Mister Handsome Stranger. He lets go of the other’s forearm as they go inside the restaurant together.

“Tsukinaga-san. It is a pleasure to see you again.” One of the waiters say as a greeting, to which Leo smiles and waves back at him. 

The stranger remains weirdly silent as he follows Leo into the toilet, but he stops before going inside and turns to wait while standing on the outside. Leo only shrugs, but doesn’t stop him and instead focuses on taking his shirt off and turning the faucet on so he can try to get rid of at least some of the mess on his shirt, leaving the door open just in case some kind of conversation ends up happening. It takes a while, for most of the time the sounds of running water and Leo attempting to rub his shirt clean are the only ones in the air, but eventually the redhead finally speaks up.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re not a homeless person?”

The question catches Leo off guard, and he exhales a “Huh?” while moving to turn the faucet off and grab a couple paper towels.

“Back when I said that, I was really embarrassed as I thought it would sound quite impolite and rude of me to point out such thing. But you never corrected me, you only laughed and left me to believe I was right until the last second, when you led me to a fancy restaurant and got immediately recognized by one of the waiters. Were you perhaps planning to humiliate me as some sort of punishment for the coffee incident? I am aware that was terrible of me, but I did sincerely wish to apologize.” He says with an indecipherable expression while looking straight ahead, Leo is unable to understand why the man is reading into the situation so deeply when in reality he has no idea why he didn’t correct him. Maybe he just felt like it, there was no deep motivation behind it and he definitely did not want to humiliate anyone or make them feel bad for a simple mistake such as tripping on something.

“It’s not like that at all.” Leo answers simply. “I know it was a mistake, and I don’t blame you for it. In fact, I didn’t even need to forgive you since I didn’t blame you in the first place!”

“Then why didn’t you just say so? We could have avoided this whole walk here and continued our days as if nothing had happened.”

“Wahaha! It’s because you’re interesting!” Leo grins even though he knows the man isn’t looking at him, and he leaves the shirt on the marble sink top, covered with sheets of paper towel so it at least dries enough for him to put it inside his backpack. Once he’s done, he turns back to the door, still grinning. “If I told you you didn’t need to apologize, then you’d leave. But I didn’t want you to leave, because I have no idea who you are, but what I know is that I like you! So I wanted to keep talking to you!”

“That’s—“ The stranger finally moves, turning back to look at Leo with a very visible blush on his cheeks, but his surprised and embarrassed expression only worsens as he realizes Leo’s state of undress, and Leo lifts a brow in confusion at such extreme reaction.

“What...?” And that’s when the air around them completely shifts, Leo’s question goes unfinished as his nose twitches. Yep, that’s _definitely_ alpha scent in the air, and there’s no way it’s coming from Leo. He smirks to himself, so it turns out Mister Handsome Stranger was not really wearing any kind of suppressant, he’s just a very polite and composed alpha, more and more surprises keep coming up. It’s impressive in itself that he had been able to stay in control for such a long time in the presence of an omega, and Leo doubts any alpha would be able to ignore the omega pheromones that unconsciously exhale from him for much longer, even if he still has Tori’s scent from last night all over him. He takes a step closer to the door, slowly, and feels as the alpha’s eyes follow his every movement with great interest.

“Wh...Why are you shirtless?”

Leo cannot help but laugh at the question, not his usual laughter but a quieter variant of it. He takes another step, the eyes still following him. Yep, he’s got this one in the palm of his hand.

“Because you spilled hot coffee all over my shirt, don’t you remember? I had to wash and rub it clean all by myself!” Truth be told, Leo’s intentions were far from this at first. Half an hour ago all he really wanted was a bit of inspiration to help him compose and maybe a funny guy to laugh at, but it’s not every day that he meets someone who genuinely sparks interest in him, also the feeling seems to be mutual, and not in a way that relies solely on the presence of pheromones. Not to mention unmated alphas with tolerable decent personalities were also a rare finding, and he can tell the man has no partner due to the lack of any significant signal such as different scents or bonding marks. Leo licks his lips, he doesn’t recall the last time he had the chance to bang a nice alpha that wasn’t Tori, and every cell in his body is telling him to just _go for it already_ , but someone as experienced as him knows better than to not enjoy a little bit of teasing. “And yet you won’t even offer to help me, right when I thought you were the gentleman kind!”

“I thought you said you didn’t blame me?” Even when he says that, the redhead still turns slowly, maintaining direct eye contact as he approaches, closing the door behind him with some sort of determination that makes him look really hot in Leo’s eyes. His expression is blank until he’s standing right in front of Leo.

“Wow! You know what,” Leo starts, growling to himself. “Fuck the foreplay.”

And then it’s on, Leo grabs at the man’s neck, pushing him into the sink top and catching his lips with an excitement that he’s only ever felt with one person before. It doesn’t take long for the other to push his tongue into Leo’s mouth, grabbing at Leo’s hips with a strong grip that could only belong to an alpha, he easily flipped their positions and then placed his hands on both sides of Leo’s body, keeping him in place as he explored the whole area of his mouth and even feeling his teeth, going back at Leo’s sharp canines a couple times as to make sure they really exist. Leo can do little more than moan lightly into the kiss, naturally accepting he has lost the dominance for now, not that he minds it that much considering the way one of the hands that once kept him pinned in place is now busying itself with caressing his stomach and chest up and down in a gentle motion that gives him the good shivers.

“Mmhmm.” Leo breaks the kiss momentarily, separating from the other man only enough so they can look at each other’s eyes properly. “I didn’t think Mister Handsome Stranger would be such a good kisser!”

The alpha’s expression doesn’t change, his cheeks are red and he’s breathing kinda heavily due to the kissing, but he keeps a serious face for a couple seconds before straightening his back and stepping one step back.

“I do have a name which I am proud of, you know.” He starts, putting a hand to his chest. “My name is Tsukasa Suou. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Leo would totally laugh at that if he wasn’t completely horny. Nothing could ever be possibly as out of place as that introduction, yet he can only find it somewhat cute in addition to hella funny. 

“Names don’t matter at all, they mean nothing to me! Besides, yours is so long, there’s no way I can remember it!” Leo watches as Tsukasa’s face goes from smiling into a half frown in a second. “Hmmm~ What about Suo~? It’s easier, and way shorter!”

“I—“

Tsukasa tries to speak, but is completely interrupted by Leo’s total lack of care for what he was about to say as the omega pushes him into one of the stools in the toilet’s waiting area- benefits of making out in a very fancy toilet!- and sits on his lap, resuming the kissing with as much, if not more, hunger than before. One of Leo’s hand goes straight to start working on the buttons of the button-down shirt Tsukasa is wearing, while the other busies itself with holding the nape of Tsukasa’s neck and playing with the hair there. It is exactly in these moments where Leo is very glad to be ambidextrous, and he’s not even breathless from the kissing yet when he realizes he’s halfway done with his task of unbuttoning the alpha’s shirt. He breaks the kiss in favor of looking down at the newly exposed area, and Tsukasa goes weirdly still at the examination, looking to his side with scrunched up eyebrows and red cheeks. Leo assumes he must be the shy type, which strikes him as endearing coming from an alpha and he can’t help but feel the need to test the waters. Using both hands and _actually_ looking while he works now, Leo finishes unbuttoning even quicker and pushes the fabric out of the way, exposing the soft skin of Tsukasa’s torso that is more on the chubby scale than anything else. Leo immediately bends down, mouthing at the alpha’s neck and leaving a long lick from that area, down to his collarbones and then into the center of Tsukasa’s chest. 

“Mhm... I was right, I really like Suo~.”

The look on Tsukasa’s face is one of bewilderment, embarrassment and excitement all at once, definitely a good sign and Leo finds it a bit surprising how interested the alpha is growing into their make out session, considering he is not even on one of the days where he smells the best. That must mean innocent, polite Suo~ probably had liked Leo from the very start, which would explain why he was so eager to make up to him for the coffee incident; the realization only makes Leo’s smile grow, and he goes back to biting and affectionately chewing on the neck in front of him, Tsukasa hesitates for one second before placing his hands on Leo’s shoulders and sliding them down his back and shoulder blades. Once again Leo feels the spark growing, but at this point he can’t tell if it’s even about inspiration anymore. He’s growing very into it and he knows Tsukasa is, too- if the way the tent in his pants keeps growing is any indication- even though this could hardly be considered an appropriate place for such activities. Did they even lock the door?

Leo can’t remember. Not that he cares.

Once he’s satisfied with the work on Tsukasa’s neck- there are at least five very visible hickeys, and even though Leo would love to sink his teeth there and leave pretty bite marks all over the area, he knows it’s not common for omegas to behave aggressively during sex. He decides it’s better not to risk acting how he normally would, not when he’s with someone who isn’t used to it, and thus proceeds to lick at the hickeys gently, bending his neck a little and growling raspy and needily. It takes a couple seconds for the alpha to react, eyeing the exposed area being offered to him with a hint of unsureness, but once he catches up with what Leo is asking of him, Tsukasa finally moves to give it a bit of attention. Leo pushes his hips down when he feels the mouth on his neck, and is very pleased to find an obvious erection poking at his behinds, it’s a great feeling and he repeats the motion a couple times, unable to resist the urge to tease Tsukasa a little longer.

It all comes to a stop suddenly, though, when this time it’s Tsukasa’s nose that twitches, and he freezes up. The redhead pushes his nose into the under of Leo’s jaw, very close to his pheromones gland, and he inhales sharply before completely separating himself from Leo, putting as much distance as it is physically possible between them considering their position.

“Huh? What’s up?” Leo asks, highkey angry at the sudden neglect and he doesn’t try to disguise the discontentment in his voice.

“Your scent... It smells like—“ But Tsukasa interrupts himself before finishing the explanation, an ugly frown on his face as he stares into nothing in particular, but he’s definitely avoiding eye contact while he seems to focus on whatever is going on inside his mind. He suddenly gets up pushing Leo off his lap gently but firmly, and he rotates around the shorter man before stopping behind him. 

Leo feels a hand coming dangerously close to the bonding mark on the nape of his neck, and his eyes automatically sharpen, a loud and definitely not friendly growl coming from the very back of his throat. Nobody but Tori is allowed to touch it.

“You have a mate.” Tsukasa says, matter of factly, and he retracts his hand a bit too slowly for Leo’s liking. 

“And _you_ clearly have a very horny problem between your legs, so let’s just focus on taking care of that!” Leo spins so they’re facing each other again, and he smiles, trying to keep up the good mood. He’s willing to forgive Tsukasa for touching him without permission and making him angry, unfortunately too invested in the situation at this point to stop now. “I promise I won’t bite, as long as you don’t try to touch my mark again!”

And he pushes Tsukasa into the wall, one of his hands sliding down to the man’s pants to make sure and confirm he won’t give up now. The alpha is still hard, much to Leo’s contentment, and he takes Tsukasa’s lips back kissing him hungrily while palming at his erection and wishing he had taken his pants off already. Tsukasa groans, releasing a moan that he was unable to hold back when Leo lets go of the kiss and gets on his knees, hastily trying to get rid of Tsukasa’s belt. Leo licks his lips when the belt is finally gone, and he uses his own mouth to un-do the pant’s button and zipper in a way that is certainly meant to be provocative, smiling at the sight of the boring gray boxers in front of him, a decent area of it already wet with the precum that is surely leaking from the alpha’s erection. 

There’s a lot happening, and Tsukasa’s eyes widen once he snaps out of the momentary excitement, he takes hold of Leo’s wrist before the omega can pull his boxers down, and embarrassedly and awkwardly starts buttoning his pants up again. It doesn’t matter how much he wants this, or how hard it is to fight against his instincts, it’s simply not right in any way to lose his virginity with a bonded omega. Leo only looks at Tsukasa quizzically, watching him bend down to retrieve his belt from the floor as if the redhead was crazy, and maybe he is.

“Dummy! Are you worried about my mate? He doesn’t mind it if I bang other people!” Leo cannot understand at all, he’s more than sure the both of them want this, so why? He stares up at Tsukasa, trying to read his mind even though he knows it’s impossible. “C’mon!”

“I’m sorry. This is not the kind of relationship I am looking for.” Tsukasa is avoiding Leo’s eyes as he searches for his button-down that was discarded earlier. He looks like he is clearly fighting himself to not go back on his words, but Leo knows he can’t force him to do something he doesn’t want to, even if he doesn’t understand it himself.

“Boohoo! I take it back, I don’t like you anymore. In fact, I hate you! Stupid Suo~!”

Crossing his arms and pouting, Leo throws himself on the floor, laying sprawled just like how he had been when the both of them first met earlier. Upon finding his shirt, Tsukasa starts putting it on when he sees Leo’s position, and he sends the omega a weirdly fond smile as he starts buttoning it up.

“Don’t be like that, I’m sure your mate will take good care of you.” He says, smile turning sad for reasons Leo can’t grasp, and then squats down in order to ruffle Leo’s hair. The air around them is heavy, proof that both of their bodies are still unconsciously releasing different mixes of pheromones, but humanity is way past being completely controlled by their bodies and instincts, so even though all Leo wants is to grab Tsukasa and have his way with him, he does nothing more than close his eyes and enjoy the contact while it lasts.

“Grrr! Stop being so nice, I’m seriously trying to be mad at Suo~ for leaving me here needy and horny!”

“I already said I am sorry. And for your shirt, too, even if you say you don’t blame me for that.”

Leo huffs, pouting while not giving the other a proper answer. Tsukasa maintains the eye contact for a couple seconds more before moving as to finally get up and leave, but Leo quickly grabs his wrist, and the readhead looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I know we literally just met, but at least kiss me goodbye if you really aren’t going to finish what you started!”

“Excuse me? I’m pretty sure I was not the one who started it.” There is a hint of annoyance in his voice as Tsukasa answers, he sighs and pulls Leo into a sitting position with a smile. “But, fine. I suppose I do feel bad for leaving an omega unattended.”

Their lips meet again, and this time it’s nicer, gentler and resembling none of the desperation and hunger from before; Leo finds himself leaning into it while pulling Tsukasa closer by his wrist. It’s short and simple, but for the whole duration of it Leo feels the spark inside of him explode into a burning flame, and he can’t help but sigh into the kiss. He briefly wonders if Tsukasa feels the same, but his thoughts go blank once they separate, and then he feels a short kiss being planted under his jaw, right on his pheromones gland.

Ah, stupid alphas and their territorial tendencies. Tori is certainly going to notice that.

No goodbyes are said, or probably they are, but Leo is too distracted to the point he doesn’t really notice when Tsukasa gets up and leaves. There are a thousand things and thoughts running in his mind while he lays on the toilet’s floor, completely ignorant to the world around him. He can feel himself smiling despite all the frustration from not being able to get what he wanted, and he honestly feels like the whole day was worth it. Every second, even if he spent most of it in a bad mood, it all becomes irrelevant when Leo finally gets up, taking his shirt from the sink top and noticing it is already mostly dry. He puts it on with a big smile on his face, and then walks into one of the fancy bathroom stalls to take care of the thing bothering him inside his pants. He wonders if Tsukasa will take care of his when he gets home, too, and the image of him doing it formed by Leo’s imagination is enough to make masturbating a much easier task. It doesn’t take long before he comes with a very satisfied mix of a moan and a groan.

When Leo leaves the restaurant, he feels fresher, lighter. Definitely a positive change from his earlier mood. Tsukasa is nowhere to be seen, but Leo didn’t expect the man to wait for him, and it doesn’t worry him, he knows they will meet again, Leo will do everything in his reach to make sure that happens.

As he walks home, instead of silence, there is a sweet melody playing in his mind. 

∞

The lyrics are almost finished once Leo arrives at the Himemiya mansion’s front door. He’s writing them down on his notebook as fast as he can at the same time as he walks, finding it impossible to not compose on his way home, but the sun was also already setting so he couldn’t stop to focus solely on composing, as much as he would rather do just that. He doesn’t even notice when his forehead hits the door, looking down at his notebook and too engrossed to pay attention to anything else at the moment, but he does feel a weird pain on the front of his head although his mind has no idea what could have caused it.

“It’s finished! Wahahaha! Finished and perfect, another masterpiece from the musical genius that is Leo Tsukinaga!” Leo screams as soon as he’s finished, throwing his arms into the air and consequently tossing the pen he was holding into the middle of the garden. He doesn’t go back to retrieve it, deeming it trivial in comparison to the masterpiece he holds in his hands.

There is a sound of keys coming from the other side of the door, and Leo is reminded that he is currently standing in front of his home’s entrance. He smiles big and toothy as the door opens, revealing pink hair that he knows so very well.

“Ah, I knew it was you. Leo is back home!~ Took you long enough!” Opening the door completely, Tori waits for Leo to come inside the house before closing it again and pulling the omega into a hug. He rubs his cheeks on Leo’s chest affectionately, and the scent coming from him is one of pure happiness.

“Yup, yup! I was outside chasing my wildest dreams!” And then Leo picks him up, spinning around with Tori in his arms; it’s easy due to his small build and short stature. After a couple spins Leo stops, pulling the alpha closer to softly kiss his lips and then his cheeks. “Waha, Toriri, I missed you.~”

“Obviously you did! Hmph!” Tori goes immediately red at the affections, but he’s clearly struggling to keep the smile off his face as he crosses his arms and attempts to look annoyed. “Now, quit it, enough playing around. Put me down, I have a surprise for you!”

Once he is set free from Leo’s arms, Tori gestures for him to follow and Leo can do nothing more than listen the order, he points a finger at his own chest and tilts his head while mouthing ‘A surprise? For me?’ to which Tori only nods and smiles smugly. It ends up the alpha was leading him to the couch in front of the TV, which only confuses Leo a little more but he is also curious in a good way; Tori leaves again after telling him to stay sat down and close his eyes. Leo obeys, of course, and even covers his eyes with his hands, he doesn’t even feel silly or anything like that but there is an excitement inside of him about what this sudden surprise could be. It’s true that Tori is always spoiling him in different ways, be it with gifts, money or just affection and attention, but he knows it’s because his mate just wants to keep him happy and satisfied.

“Okay, don’t open your eyes yet.” Tori is back, apparently, and Leo feels him sitting down on the couch to his left, comfortably close. There is a sound of a paper bag being opened, and then a sweet smell which only makes Leo’s curiosity grow. “A~and open your mouth. I will feed you your surprise and you have to try and guess what it is.~”

The game is intriguing and a bit unexpected, definitely interesting, Leo decides he likes it although that doesn’t come as a surprise considering he likes most things about Tori. He smiles and laughs before opening his mouth, waiting for whatever it is that he’s supposed to guess to come into play. It doesn’t take long before something sugary is placed on his lips, and he immediately starts digging around his mind for any clue about what it could be; it tastes very, very sweet with a hint of cinnamon, and it’s crunchy as Leo chews it. The first word that comes to mind is ‘delicious’, but that doesn’t help a whole lot when it comes to guessing what the treat is exactly. He silently asks Tori for another one, and again he receives it. Leo’s body and brain are very glad for the turn of events- his failure of a memory reminding him that he’s not eaten the whole day-, and he releases a satisfied hum when he swallows. It takes a couple tries, he ends up eating at least four of the sweets before the clues click in his mind, and he opens his eyes with an excited gasp.

“Haah, I know, I know! The answer has come to me, finally! It’s churros!”

Tori smiles warmly and nods, handing Leo the paper bag even though it is nearly empty. Leo pushes the two last churros into his mouth happily.

“You said those were your favorite last time we traveled to Spain, so~o I asked the chef to make some. Great idea, I know.” Tori waits until Leo is done chewing and swallowing to scoot closer, laying his head on the taller’s shoulder and half hugging him protectively. “Leo has been looking gloomy recently, so I thought I’d do something special to make you happy. But then when I saw you at the front door, hehe~, you had a beautiful smile on your face, as if you hadn’t been sad in the first place. It was too late to go back on the plan, though.”

Leo feels his heart swell at the confession, but he doesn’t know what to say. Or, rather, he has a thousand answers he knows he could spit out in his mind, but none of them feel genuine or appropriate enough, he knows Tori deserves better than his usual gibberish. The sweet flavor left in his tongue is not enough to comfort him as he looks down at the paper bag in his hands with a guilty expression, the last thing he wanted was to make Tori feel like he was part of the problem when it’s exactly the contrary; Leo knows the root of all his worries lay exclusively within himself and in his inability to settle down.

“Oi, I’m not upset, you know.” Tori says, and Leo feels the hand that was originally placed on his hip move to run up and down his back in a soothing motion that definitely helps calm him down. “I just want to know what made you so happy. Whatever it was, I will find a way to guarantee you get to see it everyday.~”

Then, just like that, Tsukasa’s face is back into Leo’s mind and he can’t stop himself from smiling. He doesn’t know why, or how, but this person he just met today is capable of inspiring in him the same feeling of happiness and coziness that being with Tori does. That feeling, it squishes the hollow inside of Leo into nonexistence, and fills him with a happy melody instead. He looks to his shoulder and finds his mate staring at him expectantly.

“Toriri makes me happy.” Leo says, honestly, and he truly means it.

“Mhm... I know. But it’s not enough, is it?”

A couple seconds pass and Leo doesn’t reply, he doesn’t want to completely ruin the moment. He knows Tori is not upset or angry at him, the alpha was just pointing out something they had already talked about many times before, it was simply something that was part of their life. Leo loved many things, loved many people, but above all he loved Tori, and Tori loved him back.

Leo absentmindedly wonders if there is a way to fit Tsukasa into the equation.

He pulls Tori closer, making it so the shorter man is sitting on his lap, and then hugs him from behind, placing his chin on Tori’s shoulder and delicately nosing at his neck in a silent request for cuddles. The alpha complies with a fond sigh and a smile, allowing himself to be hugged to Leo’s heart’s content for the whole duration of their cuddling session.

It’s only a whole hour later that Leo starts feeling sleepy, the consequences of waking up so early in the morning finally catching up to him. He realizes they have completely shifted positions so now he’s laying on top of Tori, holding him like he would a stuffed animal, and he yawns into Tori’s hair, humming a tune that plays on repeat in his mind. He feels his eyes starting to close despite his commands, it’s too comfortable.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me. You’re heavy.” Leo hears Tori say from under him, and he laughs sleepily. 

“Okay, okay. Toriri should go to bed and I will sleep on the couch then, since he doesn’t want to deal with me.”

“No way.” Tori humphs, patting Leo’s back as if asking him to get up. “You’re coming with me, stupid. It’s cold.”

Leo laughs again, already in a better mood in comparison to the sudden melancholy from an hour ago. He kisses both of Tori’s cheeks before getting up lazily, and then proceeds to help his mate get up as well. The walk to their room is, unfortunately, not an extremely short one so Leo finds himself complaining the whole way there; Tori following right behind, making complaints all of his own about how he regrets living in such a big mansion, but Leo knows he doesn’t truly mean it. He releases a relieved sigh once they finally get there, unceremoniously taking his shirt and pants off before throwing himself on the bed, it feels comfy and soft under his chest in a way that he appreciates a lot. Tori watches him for a short second, and then rolls his eyes, moving to the bathroom and Leo assumes he’s going to shower or get changed into his pajamas.

He doesn’t know how much time passes until Tori is back, but he does feel something climbing into the bed and laying beside him after a while, and he sleepily rolls so he’s facing his mate with a dopey smile. Tori huffs a laughter, but doesn’t say anything, and Leo knows he must look stupid, with a tired face and his ponytail still on despite being in bed already. As if reading his mind, Tori moves to hook his finger through his elastic hair tie, pulling it off and setting the orange mess that is Leo’s hair free at last; he runs his hands through the orange mane for some time, trying to tame the wild strands that stick out at weird angles there, but ultimately sighing and giving up on the impossible task. He plants a short peck on Leo’s lips before closing his eyes, apparently ready to sleep.

Leo should be ready as well, but after a few minutes trying, his sleepy mind to starts overthinking again, and that’s definitely not a good mix.

“...Has Toriri ever thought about expanding our pack?” He blurts out the words without thinking, and watches with only mild worry as Tori’s eyes shot open, a confused expression on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Like...” Leo starts, and he doesn’t have control over his own mouth right now, struggling to put his thoughts into words. It’s hard, but he knows Tori appreciates sincerity and honesty above everything else. “Having more people around.”

“We are not a pack, though. It’s just me and you as mates, yes?” Tori shifts, adjusting the blanket over the both of them and shifting in order to surround Leo’s waist with his arms. “And I don’t think I’m ready to be a father yet.”

“Wahaha! No!” Leo can’t stop himself from laughing at the insinuation. Really, if anything _he_ is the one who’s not ready. But that’s completely missing the point, so he tries to shape his face back into a serious expression. “...I don’t mean it like that.”

“Okay, but I’m still right, two people can’t be a pack. Hmm, and Yuzuru doesn’t count. He’s weird, and I don’t even know what dynamic he is despite knowing him since, like, forever. Super creepy.” The comfortable atmosphere seems to be getting to Tori, because his eyes are half closed as he speaks, and he groggily pushes his head into the crook of Leo’s neck while tightening the hug. “I don’t want any other omegas, either. Leo is unique, and Leo is special.”

Leo hums, smiling to himself despite knowing the conversation is not over yet. Again, that’s not what he means, but he decides to spoil himself for a little and bask in the knowledge that he has such a caring lovable alpha; he moves to kiss Tori’s shoulder and collarbones, not trying to start anything but simply feeling like loving his partner. His ministrations don’t last long, though, because he feels Tori sniffing and a second later a deep growling sound comes from the back of the alpha’s throat. Ah, right, his jaw must still smell like Tsukasa.

“I met someone interesting today.” He cuts the chase, knowing there is no point in trying to make a show out of it; it is the truth, he doesn’t use that word lightly and now that he’s met someone like that who sparks so many feelings inside of him, Leo refuses to let it go without at least attempting to convince his mate. He also knows Tori’s reaction is a natural one, after all it _has_ been some time since he last smelled like an alpha who wasn’t Tori himself. “I don’t remember his name, though?~ It was so long.”

Tori mumbles something to himself, lightly chewing on and licking Leo’s gland insistently to try and get rid of that annoying smell.

“What was that? I didn’t hear it.” Leo said cocking his eyebrow questioningly despite knowing Tori couldn’t see his face from this position. He stood still, waiting for the alpha to be satisfied with his work patiently.

“...Tsukasa Suou.” Tori mumbled, a little more clearly this time, still focusing on leaving his own smell on Leo. He finishes the job by rubbing his own neck on Leo’s, a direct way of transferring his scent; but once he’s finished he doesn’t go back to facing the omega, laying still keeping his head in the same position for a while. “That annoying prick. When did you meet him? Did he bother you? If he thinks he can come back after years of being gone, and just harass my mate for no reason, I will seriously be pissed off.”

“Yeah, Suo~, that’s him! Does Toriri know Suo~?” Okay, this is definitely not the worst reaction Leo was expecting. There is no more growling and Tori even moves his legs to cling to his mate with all of his four limbs, and although Tori’s words are harsh, Leo knows better than to believe them blindly. He decides it’s okay to continue with the subject, half because he’s curious and half because thinking about Tsukasa just makes him happy.

“I _used_ to know him.” There is a hint of venom in Tori’s words as he seems to be more awake by this point, but looking beyond it it’s possible to notice his voice is mostly covered in a hidden sadness. He clicks his tongue before continuing. “Tsukasa probably doesn’t even remember me.”

And then a memory suddenly appears in Leo’s mind, of Tsukasa being weirdly interested in his bonding mark after making a comment about his scent; maybe he’s looking too much into it, but if Tsukasa and Tori are friends, it would make way too much sense for it to be nothing but Leo’s imagination.

“No way, Toriri! I think Suo~ remembers you! He recognized your smell on me when we were making out at that toilet!”

“...You think he remembers me?” Tori’s voice is hopeful as he says those words, going back to face Leo with a surprised expression, but soon he frowns, and his mouth twists in confusion. “Wait— When you were _what_?”

“Making out in a toilet! Suo~ is a really good kisser, but he didn’t want to bang me because I have a mate. He totally recognized your smell, though, because as soon as he felt it he completely backed off. It made me super mad!”

“I...”

The sleepiness has entirely disappeared from their voices, the both of them now mostly awake. It’s okay, Leo thinks, it’s not that late and even though he is tired from the day, staying in bed and chatting doesn’t use that much energy; Tori apparently agrees because he continues talking too.

“Did you really meet Tsukasa? Wait, of course you did. You smelled just like him. Ugh, how was he? Is he still...” Leo doesn’t miss the way Tori bites his lip while talking, and it certainly intrigues him. “Y’know, like... Hot?”

The atmosphere is completely different from before, and Leo only laughs loudly, not really believing what he’s hearing. So it turns out Tori isn’t mad, not even close to it, and all the worries that clouded Leo’s mind before dissipate immediately. Everything becomes much easier if Tori likes Tsukasa in that sense.

“Stop laughing!” Tori squeals indignantly, lightly slapping Leo’s arm. “It was just a question, geez! Ngh... Ah, shit, I guess I’m kind of horny now that I felt his scent again after so many years.”

“Wahahaha! It’s okay, Toriri! I felt the exact same thing!” Leo smiles, fangs showing as he feels his energy come back, he is aware it’s just because of the pheromones Tori is unconsciously releasing into the air, but knowing that doesn’t make the desire he feels any different. He flips to his back, pulling Tori with him so the alpha is sitting on the lower part of his stomach. “Mmhm. Suo~ really smelled delicious, though. Only one sniff of him was enough to make me go crazy! But as I said, in the end he didn’t want anything to do with me! At least he gave me a goodbye kiss, though.~ That’s why I had his scent on me.”

Tori hums, bending down to connect their lips. The kiss starts slow, meaningful, and Leo feels himself growing more aroused as Tori’s hands explore his body as if it was the first time; they go from his navel to his chest, massaging every area in a way that Tori knows is Leo’s favorite, and then lastly they stop on his face, holding his cheeks tenderly, thumbs rubbing against his stubble in quiet appreciation. Leo closes his eyes once the kiss is deepened, Tori pushing his tongue into the omega’s mouth and pressing his cheeks so he can feel all of it from the inside. When they separate, Leo pouts, unsatisfied with the interruption right when he was starting to feel his body reacting to the attention.

“Leo loves me, right?” Laying his head on Leo’s chest, Tori looks uncharacteristically vulnerable as he says those words, pulling his hands back and twirling his finger over the skin where he’s laying, all while avoiding eye contact.

Leo doesn’t understand, it’s a sudden tone of melancholy that comes without warning, but he knows sometimes Tori needs reassurance just like any other human being. He smiles warmly, placing his hand on Tori’s cheek and tilting his mate’s face so they’re looking at each other.

“Of course. Toriri is my mate, the one I’m bonded to forever. I love him the most, just like I love music!”

And Leo knows he’s not good with words, never been and never will be, but if there’s someone who understands him, that would be the person whom he’s been bonded to for six long years now. He knows his words worked, though, because when he blinks he’s able to confirm the lovely smile on Tori’s face is one that could only be caused by himself.

“Alright, alright. I get it! Enough saying embarrassing things.” Despite his words, Tori’s cheeks are completely red when he comes closer enough to kiss Leo again. He doesn’t, though, facing him while keeping only a few centimeters of distance between them. “...I missed you today, so you have to spoil me a whole lo~ot to make up for it.”

Then Tori sits up again, looking at Leo and licking his lips.

“So, now... Tell me a~all about your meeting with Mister Hottie Tsukasa Suou, okay?~ Intimate details included.”

And how could Leo say no, when he feels Tori’s growing erection poking his thighs through the alpha’s bright pink underwear? Leo never thought that he’d find out about this new side of Tori, but he smiles, finding himself more than pleased to use it for their own benefit.

And also, hm, maybe it won’t be that hard to find Tsukasa again, after all.

∞

When Leo wakes up the next day, he notices two things. 

One: It’s already very late in the morning, as he finds out by looking at the clock on his nightstand.

Two: He can’t feel his ass, and he definitely needs a shower.

With those very important pieces of information in his mind, he still procrastinates a bit before getting up, but palming at the other side of the bed only makes him feel grumpy when he realizes Tori is not there. He yawns, stretching his arms above his head while trying to think of what could be responsible for Tori’s early awaken, considering the alpha’s dislike for waking up before midday; searching in his mind for an answer ends up being useless, though, as Leo simply has no idea, and he has just woken up so focusing on thinking is too big a challenge right now. He starts searching for his clothes and boxers that were discarded last night so he can put them inside the laundry basket on his way to the shower, but is unable to find them anywhere and his mind deduces Tori probably collected them for him. The thought makes him smile wide, memories of the night prior replaying in his mind and immediately putting him in a good mood. Looking back at the nightstand, Leo notices that theres a cup of water with a post it note in front of it, he examines the note before taking the cup, and finds there’s nothing written on it except for a drawing of a very misshapen heart. Okay, definitely Tori’s art.

Leo drinks the water while picking a clean change of clothes from his drawer, and places the cup back on the nightstand before heading towards the shower. He feels kind of like in a déjà vu, except he has no plans for the day today; the notebook where he wrote yesterday’s newly born masterpiece is still waiting for him on the couch in front of the TV, and even though he knows it could use a bit more of work and refinement, he feels like he deserves a day off.

Once again he lets the cold water surround him, feeling relieved at being able to finally get rid of all that sweat and other bodily fluids. He spends a long time washing and rubbing himself clean before focusing on his hair, using shampoo and conditioner to make the task easier. Normally he wouldn’t be that careful, but today he feels like treating himself for reasons that are beyond him. He spends a long time in the shower, and when he comes out to face himself in the mirror, he feels like a new, better version of himself. At least he knows the smile he has now is a completely genuine one. He runs his hands on his jaw and chin and briefly considers shaving, but Tori seemed to like the change last night so Leo ends up deciding his stubble may survive for another day.

When he comes back to their room, using one towel to dry his hair while having another one around his waist, he only now notices that the glass door to the balcony is open and he thinks he finally may have an idea of where Tori is. 

“No, I don’t want to talk. You’re stupid. Seriously, you literally know where my house is, if you wanna talk to me so bad then just come visit. It’s not like I can physically stop you.” Leo hears Tori say, and assumes he must be on the phone since he doesn’t see anyone else on the balcony. His voice sounds annoyed, but it also has the same hint of sadness Leo remembers hearing last night. “I don’t get it! Why do you keep making this so difficult, Tsukasa?”

And that’s the moment Leo decides to stop just listening and steps into the balcony, still holding the towel on his hair and tilting his head questioningly at Tori. The alpha notices him immediately, mouthing an ‘I have to go.’ at his phone before pushing it inside his shorts’ pocket.

“You’re up.” Tori says simply, hurrying to approach Leo, pulling him into a hug and laying his head on the taller’s chest, not caring about his nearly nude state. 

“Mhmm.” Leo nods, a fond smile on his face as he lets go of the towel in order to pat and pet Tori’s head. “Yes, yes, and I decided to treat myself to a day off today, so you won’t be missing me so soon.”

Tori mumbles a ‘Good.’ and they stay like that for a while, until a breeze comes and reminds Leo that he has no clothes on. He poke’s Tori’s shoulder lightly with a smile and gestures to himself; the shorter man understanding what he means and letting go so the both of them can walk back into their room together. Tori sits down on the bed, watching with interest as Leo lets go of the towels and starts getting dressed into his shirt and sweatpants.

“Wow, that outfit really screams ‘day off’.”

Leo decides to ignore the jab, rolling his eyes fondly as he throws himself on the bed and pulls Tori with him, gently pushing his head under Tori’s chin and making it clear he wants to be the little spoon this time. His outfit might look extremely simple in comparison to Tori’s fancy button up and khaki shorts, but Leo is sure at least _his_ is way more comfortable. No complaints come from the alpha at the request, and he pulls Leo close, enjoying how nice his hair smells even if it is still a bit damp; Tori runs his hand through orange hair, and Leo starts humming a tune, as he usually does when he obviously enjoys something.

“That was Tsukasa on the phone.” Tori is the one to break the silence after minutes, and his hand stops moving.

“Yeah, I figured.” Leo doesn’t even open his eyes, pouting and taking hold of Tori’s hand, gesturing for him to continue the petting, which he does. “What did he want, though? Calling someone so early in the morning.”

“That’s Tsukasa for you. He’s a total masochist, like, he wakes up at 5am everyday, even on weekends. Crazy, I know. Damn, his existence is infuriating.”

“Really? That does sound horrible.” Despite his words, Leo’s mind is already working on imagining an early morning version of Tsukasa: with messy bed hair, and wearing silly pajamas. It’s such a huge contrast to what he saw yesterday that it makes him laugh as he separates from Tori and flips onto his back, looking up at the ceiling with a fond smile. “Toriri seems to know him well, though. Hey, I told you all about yesterday, so now you have to tell me a story too! Come on, and be creative!”

“If I try to be creative it won’t be faithful to the original story, dumbass.” Tori sighs, already understanding what Leo is hinting at. “If you want to know how we met you could just ask, but there’s not a lot to it, really. Tsukasa also comes from a rich family- but not as rich as mine, don’t get me wrong. Anyway, naturally, because of that we ended up seeing each other a lot as kids. I don’t remember when we met, exactly, probably when I was around four years old, but the point is that we became friends really early in our lives. Although, ‘Friends’ might be too loose a term, considering we were never able to agree on anything, and we argued a lot.”

As Tori speaks, his voice acquires an indecipherable tune, and Leo has no idea what it means. He rolls to lay on his stomach, taking hold of one of Tori’s hands and playing with it in an attempt to at least help the alpha’s mood, but he stays quiet, having social tact for once as to not interrupt the story being told.

“We went to middle school together, and even high school too. I felt like I was going crazy, Tsukasa was everywhere I went, literally. And since our families were kind of rivals we were always trying to outshine each other. Needless to say, that ended up pretty bad, there was a lot of pressure being put on the both of us, and it was definitely not healthy to live like that.” Tori looks down at his hand being held by Leo, watching him play with it and trace the lines there tenderly with his own fingers. “...I already had a hopeless crush on him when I presented as an alpha, by the way. Stupid, I know, like there’s no way that could _ever_ work out, I was supposed to hate him just like the rest of my family did. Trust me, I tried, but he’s so. Ugh.”

“Hmmm.” Leo hums in order to show he’s paying attention. “So nice?”

“He was not exactly nice to me because of the whole rivalry thing, but sure. It’s more like, everything he did was great, he was good at almost everything, too. Like, he does archery, studies literature, is polite, and he can speak, what? Four languages? Not to mention he’s stupidly hot, I’m pretty sure the first time I jerked it was because of him, back in our second high school year. Hey, don’t laugh! I am seriously embarrassed telling you all this! Leo, you saw the guy, he’s irresistible!”

“Pff— Wahaha—! Yeah, yeah! He is, but it’s funny seeing you admit it like this! This is such a crazy coincidence, I can barely believe it! Not even my crazy mind could imagine we’d end up getting the hots for the same person!” The smile on Leo’s face can only be described as adoring when he looks at Tori, all this talk is making him really want to see Tsukasa again.

“Whatever! Let me continue!” Tori coughs into his hand, undoubtedly embarrassed and the red on his cheeks is proof of that. “Back then, little old innocent me thought that if Tsukasa ended up presenting as an omega then I could just blame my stupid crush on even stupider pheromones, and maybe I’d have a chance with him, too, but Tsukasa ended up being a late bloomer, like, it took him ages to present. While I did right before entering high school, Tsukasa only did halfway into our second year. And guess what? Tsukasa is an alpha. I really went and fell in love with a stupid alpha, while also being one myself. God, and about the first time I jerked it: Yeah, that was after he presented, too, and it was not even an one-time-only thing, I did it a lot. Somehow, I still wanted him even though I knew it was utterly and completely impossible.”

Tori’s voice grows more frustrated with every word he says, and by the end of that phrase his whole face is red for more reasons than just embarrassment. Leo frowns, noticing his distress, and sits up to pull Tori into his chest protectively, running his hands up and down his mate’s back in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Toriri doesn’t have to keep telling me if—“

“No, I do have to.” Tori interrupts, taking a deep breath as to steady himself. He runs his hands down his face before speaking again. “I’ve been keeping this to myself for too long, and now that Tsukasa is back- and I don’t know why, but he is- I can’t not tell you about it.

I think at some point he might have found out about my secret, because we started dancing around each other a lot, and he started acting super weird, too. Like, he wouldn’t answer to my taunts with the same intensity as before, or he would just avoid me altogether. I was really, really frustrated. And angry, but mostly frustrated because I couldn’t corner and confront him about it without outing myself. By the start of my third year, I found out Tsukasa had moved to America, apparently his family had sent him there to look for a suitable omega, because they are _that_ old fashioned. And he didn’t even say goodbye, no text message, no letters, nothing. I felt crushed, in every sense of the word, having my heart broken by someone I considered close to me.”

The story comes to an end with Tori pushing his face into Leo’s chest, forcing himself not to cry. The memory is too painful, even if Tsukasa’s return fills his heart with hope that he knows shouldn’t exist. They stay in silence, and Tori feels himself calming down as he listens to Leo’s heartbeat.

“That explains why you were so grumpy when I met you!” The omega points out after a couple minutes, smiling when Tori looks at him.

“Hah, I guess so.” He laughs weakly, but at least it’s something. And seeing Leo smile makes him want to smile, too. “My third high school year was an emotional rollercoaster, and meeting a total crazy guy obsessed with composing didn’t make it any easier.”

“It’s not my fault! The place you studied at was the one that always paid the most for my shows. As a broke artist, there’s no way I could have rejected the offer!”

“I know, I know. Hehe~, they really hired you to play at, like, every single event they hosted. I still don’t get why, but I’m glad they ended up being obsessed with your weird classical music.” Now, thinking about actually good memories, Tori is able to smile again, and he feels grateful for Leo’s existence. “I am glad, because that was what led me to meeting you. I can’t believe you asked me out even though I was such an asshole to you all the time.”

Leo laughs at those words, throwing himself on the bed and pulling Tori with him again, like a replay of the scene before they started this conversation. He smiles bright when he sees Tori’s eyes are no longer watery, kissing the alphas forehead with a purposefully loud ‘Smack!’ sound before hugging him tight.

“You were not an asshole _all_ the time, only sometimes. Besides, I mostly deserved it. And in the end it doesn’t matter, because you said yes, and now we are here, still together after six years of being bonded, and nine of dating! It’s amazing, so be happy about that!” This time it’s Tori’s turn to laugh at Leo’s words, and he shuts the omega up kissing him softly. He’s sure Leo could blab nonstop for hours if given the liberty to do so, but Tori has already had enough of talking about the past; even if their story together is something that makes him happy to think about.

Once they separate, Leo laughs again, for reasons that are beyond Tori, but he finds himself laughing, too. They both roll so they’re laying on their back this time, Leo still laughing and Tori almost wants to slap him together with that stupidly infectious laughter of his, but he doesn’t because he’s too busy admiring the way Leo’s eyes crinkle and how his orange hair gains so much more life in the midday light that comes from the still open balcony door. There’s still a leftover sadness at remembering his first love, but it is completely overshadowed by the feeling of appreciation he has towards Leo now.

“You know... I don’t think it’s weird or pathetic.” Predictably, it’s Leo who breaks the silence after minutes and his laughter finally has died down. He still has a smile on his face, too, and Tori cocks a brow questioningly, looking at him from the other side of the bed. Leo doesn’t look back, instead staring at the ceiling once again as he speaks. “I don’t think it is. That you fell in love with Suo~, I mean. Who cares about family status or dynamics? If he made you happy, that’s what matters, isn’t it?”

“Hmm... It’s more complicated than that, Tsukasa’s family is a really traditional and conservative one. There’s no way it would work out, even if he was an omega _and_ felt the same way towards me too, somehow.” Tori hums, following Leo’s eyes towards the ceiling and trying to find out what about that part of the room seems to be so interesting right now. There is a long pause before he speaks again. “...But I _guess_ he made me happy when he was not being a completely intolerable idiot. This whole time, I’ve been trying to convince myself I hate him, but the truth is... I think I miss Tsukasa sometimes.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear! Toriri and Suo~ should make up and become friends again!”

Leo smiles brightly, turning to his side and resting his head on his arm. He knows it’s not simple, he’s not an idiot, but a part of him can’t help but be selfish for many reasons; he wants Tori to be able to overcome that pain, to gain some peace of mind now that he has the chance to, but mostly he just wants to see Tsukasa again. And something inside Leo tells him he might not be the only one who wants that.

“We are _not_ friends. And we never were! Hmph! Not to mention he called me this morning just to tell me he wants to have a talk or whatever, but he doesn’t want to come here, like, I don’t know why. But I am not gonna go to his house if he’s the one who wants to talk so badly.” Tori crosses his arms, getting up from the bed and walking towards the room’s door. “And you seen way too optimistic about this whole thing! I dunno what’s going on in your mind, but you can give up whatever plan you’re scheming. I don’t want to talk to Tsukasa, not even if he suddenly materialized in front of me and I had absolutely no choice!”

Right at the same second Tori goes to grab at the doorknob, a knocking sound comes from the other side and he freezes, stopping immediately.

“Master Himemiya-sama.” It’s the voice of a servant, and Tori sends Leo a perplexed look, what he gets for an answer is a simple shrug as Leo gets up from the bed as well. “There is a visitor waiting for you in the stay room. He says it is an urgent matter.”

“Oh my God. This is not happening. This is _not_ happening. It can’t be.”

“It’s called karma, babe!” Leo says, chuckling and kissing Tori’s cheek before going into their bathroom to fix his hair into his normal ponytail in front of the mirror. He hears Tori groaning and telling the servant to stall for time, which only makes the situation even funnier in his opinion. They don’t even know if it’s really Tsukasa yet, but Tori is already totally overreacting and it’s hilarious.

Leo takes his time, fixing his hair to the best of his abilities and brushing his teeth before finally returning to their room, and what he finds is Tori laying down on the bed, pushing his face into a pillow and Leo finds the scene both funny and worrisome at the same time.

“So you’re going to leave the visitor waiting?”

“I don’t want to talk to Tsukasa.” Tori’s voice is muffled by the pillow, but it’s still understandable.

“Come on, it’s not that bad! And there’s the chance it’s not even Suo~ waiting down there.” Leo ruffles Tori’s hair affectionately, and the alpha groans again before pushing himself into a sitting position.

“I can’t think of anyone else. It’s Friday and nobody was supposed to come over today. God, I’m seriously going to kill him.” He says, sighing. “Give me five minutes, I will be there soon. Just, like, I don’t know. Distract him, talk to him. Offer him snacks, he won’t be able to say no to that.”

“Oka~ay, I will do this for Toriri!~”

And with that Leo is gone, leaving the room with a weird excitement bubbling up in his stomach, the spark inside of him growing with each step he takes. As he walks downstairs, he thinks about how crazy the situation is; meeting a guy, going crazy with desire for him, and then finding out later that he is your mate’s childhood friend and crush? What are the chances? It almost feels like some kind of fate, but Leo is not sure if he believes such thing. What he does believe, however, are feelings present in the here and the now. Those feelings are the completely undeniable ones. And he can feel them very well when he finally gets to stay room, finding Tsukasa sitting on the couch there, a teacup in his hands and a plate of decorated sugar cookies on the table in front of him. He looks different from before, with his hair neatly combed and wearing dark grey suit that makes him look so much more professional. His eyes, however, are still the same beautiful shade of lavender when they meet Leo’s green ones.

“Ah.” Tsukasa says, and he doesn’t look surprised or disappointed, it’s simply a noise of acknowledge as he places the teacup back on the table. 

“Suo~!” Leo doesn’t wait for a reaction from Tsukasa, simply moving to sit on the couch next to him as close as possible. “Suo~ is here! I missed you! Don’t worry, I don’t hate you anymore!”

The alpha says nothing in response to that, but he also doesn’t try to push Leo away, only sighing and taking a cookie from the plate in front of him.

“Ohhh, Toriri told me to give you food because you wouldn’t be able to say no, but I guess the servants already took care of that!”

“Glkhh—“ Tsukasa nearly chokes, but is able to swallow with the help of his tea. Leo laughs, finding the scene comical. “I... By ‘Toriri’ you mean Tori-kun, correct? I suppose that does sound like something Tori-kun would say. It is true that I have a liking for sweets, especially when I’m nervous.”

“Wahaha! I won’t tell anybody about that, okay? But, if you’re worried about talking to Toriri, I will let you know he’s suuuper mad at you.” Leo reaches to take three of the cookies, pushing all of them into his mouth without a second thought. He chews them, humming in delight at the sugary flavor and laying back on the couch. He tries to push his legs onto Tsukasa’s lap, but the redhead pushes them away with a half frown.

“Why would you tell me this?! It’s not comforting at all!” Tsukasa looks really offended, pouting, and Leo wonders if he’s always been this expressive. It’s cute.

“I dunno, Suo~. It’s just the truth! And I felt like saying it!” Tsukasa once again frowns at Leo’s words, but as soon as he opens his mouth to answer there is a tongue clicking noise in the air.

“He is not wrong, though. I _am_ mad.” Tori comes into the room with his arms crossed, and he sits on the couch contrary to the one Leo and Tsukasa are sitting, facing them from behind the table. His voice comes off as angry, but his expression is a neutral one that suggests he might not be that furious. “Oi, Leo, come here.”

Leo tilts his head curiously at the command since Tori doesn’t usually use his authority as an alpha to give him orders, but he gets up nonetheless, sending Tsukasa a sideglance while walking to the other side of the table. A part of him feels frustrated at being ordered around, but the other part understands that there is no peaceful way to solve things when two alphas have a serious disagreement, and he was bound to be included in it at some point as Tori’s omega. He sits down beside his mate on the couch, placing his head on Tori’s shoulder and folding his hands in his lap; it’s a signal of submission that he hates, since their relationship is not like this at all, and he makes a mental note to talk to Tori about this later.

“You don’t have to play these games with me.” Tsukasa says with a hint of impatience in his voice, and Leo doesn’t miss the way his mouth twists at the scene in front of him. “I didn’t come here to argue with you, so you don’t need to humiliate your mate in order to intimidate me.”

“Hmph. You know I have my reasons to not trust you.” With these words, Tori relaxes only a tiny bit. He moves to leave a kiss behind Leo’s ear in a silent apology, certainly regretting using him. The omega pouts, holding his conviction for a few seconds before finally doing the same to Tori in a sign of forgiveness.

“The point is,” Tsukasa starts again, impatient. “I am not here to threaten you. I knew you’d act like this, which is why I said I didn’t want to do this at your house but you left me with no other choice, as usual. And I even went as far as to take a... Suppressant. To make my presence as peaceful as possible. So, please, if you could calm down and listen to me for a second, I would be grateful.”

“Ah, só that’s why you smell weird. Right, I guess I can hear you out.”

And Leo notices it too, it’s not the same sweet scent that he knows belongs to Tsukasa, now all his nervousness and restlessness makes sense as well. It’s probably an aftereffect of whatever pill he took, and for some reason that knowledge leaves Leo feeling deeply bothered.

“Thank you.” The redhead gets up suddenly, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “First of all, Tori-kun. I get that you’re upset at me, and I respect that. I did something years ago that was unforgivable, the very least I should have done was say goodbye to the person who had been my friend for as long as I could remember.”

Tori lifts a brow at that, something that Leo knows is a sign of interest coming from him, and even though Tsukasa looks embarrassed from everything he’s been saying, it’s worth it as long as Tori is willing to listen.

“The thing is... I would like to apologize. I don’t expect you to forgive me, it’s no easy task even more after I’ve been gone for years. As I said, I understand that much. But... Not a day went by where I didn’t think about you somehow, and about how much I regretted the way things had ended. I feel like this is the right thing to do. It is what you deserve, even though I am terribly late.” 

“Okay.” Leo feels Tori tap his fingers on his back as he speaks, but the action could mean a thousand things this time. “You’re right about that, it’s not easy to forgive you for breaking my trust and abandoning me, but anyway. Why do you think that matters to me like, at all? For all you know, I could have forgotten your existence and all our story together. I don’t believe you came all the way from America only to apologize to me. Believe it or not, I am not _that_ self absorbed.”

“That’s not it!” Tsukasa says indignantly, and he’s clenching his fists so hard the knuckles turn white. “I left because that was stupid. It took me eight years to realize that the life I was living was not my own. Only doing what my family wanted me to, going where they wanted me to, talking to who they wanted me to... I thought I was doing something good, but it was suffocating. There is respecting your place and function as a heir, and then there is sacrificing your whole existence for something unfulfilling. I came back because I want to prove I can do better. I want to prove I can _be_ better. I don’t want to live an empty life anymore.”

The words are spoken with such emotion Leo is sure no one could fake something like that, he doesn’t understand the full story, having only heard Tori’s side of it, but even him can tell there is a lot on Tsukasa’s mind right now. He frowns, feeling genuinely bad for the alpha and he cannot stop a low whine from forming at the back of his throat, feeling restless to the point of bouncing his legs up and down. Tori sends him a worried look, but Leo ignores it; he tries move one of his hands to his mouth to bite his nails, agitated- a bad habit that he’s had for years- but Tori stops him, holding both of his hands down.

“Hey, Tsukasa, cut it out! I don’t know how, but you’re making Leo seriously upset!”

“I—“ As if on reflex Tsukasa rushes to the other side of the table, concern obvious in his face, but he hesitates, freezing up one step away from the couch. He reaches as to touch Leo in an attempt to comfort him, but Tori growls instinctively, interrupting him before he can come any closer. Tsukasa retracts his hand, clearly distressed, and steps back. “... I apologize. That was uncalled for. I shouldn’t have dropped all that on the both of you, and I definitely shouldn’t have approached without permission. I am sorry, I understand if you decide I am no longer welcomed in your home.”

“Well—“

“No!” Leo half screams, interrupting Tori for the first time since they started this conversation, and he backs away from his mate to sit at the very opposite corner of the couch, hugging his legs to his chest. “Toriri, don’t kick Suo~ out. Please.”

“But he made you upset. I can’t ignore that.” Tori is frowning, eyes still focused on Tsukasa while the taller man looks obviously guilty, but there is also a hint of surprise on his face, probably at Leo’s attempt to defend him.

“In that case you can redirect the punishment to me! If Toriri is going to get mad at Suo~ for coming here and sincerely telling us how he feels, then you’re a big dummy!” And Leo knows he’s making a scene, it’s absolutely not normal for an omega to talk back at their alpha, but he can’t help it. It’s impossible to sit down and do nothing when there are so many contrasting feelings inside of him, and he feels like his brain is on fire. “Can’t Suo~ and Toriri make up already? I know it’s selfish of me, but I’ve always been like this. I want to have more fun with Suo~, and get to know him better, but I also want to keep being happy with Toriri.”

Tori doesn’t answer, seemingly in shock because of Leo’s words. He releases a puff of air through his nose, looking down at his hands with a pout and red in the cheeks; it’s not that he doesn’t want to forgive Tsukasa, but there are a lot of variables and points that make everything so much more difficult. It’s complicated, and all the three of them know that, but Tori never thought it would affect Leo this much. Leo lifts his head up, seeing the state Tori is in and approaching him again, he feels bad for talking back in such aggressive way, but he doesn’t regret his words one bit. He takes the alpha’s hand in his, trying to comfort Tori to the best of his abilities, and then sends a look to Tsukasa, who is still standing frozen in place with a guilty expression.

“Again, I’m sorry.” He says, sadness in his voice. “I shouldn’t have intruded. Tori-kun may forget my attempt at apologizing if he wishes to do so, I will be taking my leave now.”

Tori sniffs, tightening his grip on Leo’s hand, and the omega’s brain lifts a warning sign at that. Leo realizes Tori doesn’t want Tsukasa to leave, either, and he can tell Tori probably feels like he ruined everything.

“Don’t be stupid, Suo~! Can’t you see neither me nor Toriri want to be alone right now? You really messed up, y’know. But I will forgive you if you come here and fix it.”

“I— I don’t understand.” Tsukasa hesitates, but he stops in his tracks, looking back at Leo with confusion stamped on his face. 

“Mhmm... Just come here, okay?” Leo reaches his free hand out towards Tsukasa, his other one still holding Tori’s, and gestures for him to approach. It takes a few seconds, Tsukasa’s mind seem to be trying to process what is happening, but he ends up doing as he is told even if with a certain wariness in his steps. “Do you remember what we did back when we met?”

Tsukasa’s face goes completely red at the memory, and he looks away before nodding his head slowly.

“Okay. I want you to do something similar right now.” And then Leo takes Tsukasa’s hand in his, pulling him closer and making him sit down on the empty side of the couch next to him. He smiles reassuringly, placing Tsukasa’s hand on his own cheek and allowing the redhead to brush his fingers there tenderly; the action working wonders to stabilize the storm inside of Leo. “Toriri is not good with words, he really doesn’t hate Suo~. He’s still hurt after all this time, but when people are hurt that just means they need to be comforted.”

A little noise of complaint comes from Tori, surely frustrated at being exposed like that. He pushes Leo’s shoulder with his head trying to protest, but ultimately decides that it’s not worth it. He _is_ upset and feeling especially needy, after all, even if that means allowing Tsukasa back in his life after so long. Abandoning his hold on Leo’s hand, Tori moves to sit on the omega’s lap instead, facing him and watching with a pout as Tsukasa’s hand is still holding his cheek.

“See, Suo~! Toriri doesn’t bite!” Leo is still smiling as he says that, and he takes Tsukasa’s hand off his cheek to place it on Tori’s instead. Tori closes his eyes, still pouting, but his cheeks grow visibly redder at the contact.

“This is...” Tsukasa starts, looking between Leo and Tori with uncertainty. He experimentally caresses the soft skin with his fingers, enjoying the color there and feeling his heart skip a beat at the way Tori leans into his touch. “I don’t wish to intrude into your relationship.”

“Tsukasa.” Tori finally speaks up, eyes still closed while basking in the soothing feeling that is being under Tsukasa’s care. “The only reason why I haven’t kicked you out of my house yet is because you’re mildly tolerable when you keep your mouth shut. So, if you could please stop saying unnecessary things, that would be wonderful.”

“Wahahaha!” Leo laughs at Tsukasa’s half offended expression, offering him a toothy grin at the same time he scoots as close as possible to him, still with Tori on his lap. Leo pushes his head into the crook of Tsukasa’s neck, cuddling him as much as he can from this position; the scent is an unpleasant one due to the suppressants, but it’s definitely worth ignoring it in favor of being this close. “Hm~ that means Toriri doesn’t want Suo~ to leave.”

Tori huffs, but doesn’t deny it and instead focuses on going from Leo’s lap into Tsukasa’s instead, giving the omega a bit more freedom to turn to his side and kiss the taller alpha’s shoulder before surrounding his waist in a loose hug. Tsukasa is going to be their human teddy bear for today, and there is nothing he can do about it; is what Tori decides when he takes Tsukasa’s hands- removing the one from his own cheek in an act of great sacrifice- and guides them around himself into the lower of his back, allowing the other alpha to hold him. Tori hesitates for a short second before nesting his head on the side of Tsukasa’s neck that is not taken by Leo, pushing his face under his jaw and planting a kiss there defiantly. Finally, he closes his eyes again, deeming the position they are in comfortable enough.

The whole time, Tsukasa says nothing. When he got in this mansion, he had many goals in his mind, but ending up in a cuddle pile with his childhood friend and said friend’s mate was absolutely not one of them. His mind is a weird mix of confusedness and surprise, but above it all he finds himself feeling weirdly at home; it’s a very specific feeling that he doesn’t recall ever experiencing back in America, or anywhere else for that matter. He is sure Tori and Leo’s reaction is not one caused by any kind of pheromones considering the fact Tsukasa knows he should be smelling awfully like a repellent right now, but that causes both a feeling of curiosity and one of hope to bloom in his chest. He might not have been forgiven yet, but he’s getting there, and he will prove he deserves it. Although forgiveness is not the only thing in his mind when he tightens his hold on Tori and angles his head to lay it down on Leo’s, Tsukasa has no idea what is truly going on, but it’s impossible to reject such a nice invitation and to not be grateful for the feeling of coziness that fills him in that moment. The very least he can do is to try and make himself as comfortable for Tori and Leo as they made themselves for him.

∞

Tsukasa starts visiting frequently after that.

For the first weeks, it’s mostly Leo’s doing, inviting him over, as Tori completely refuses to talk about what happened in the stay room or to acknowledge Tsukasa’s existence most of time. It doesn’t bother Leo, and he tries to reassure Tsukasa that it shouldn’t bother him either; it’s simply something that Tori does when he’s sorting out his thoughts, and if he really wanted Tsukasa gone he would already have kicked the redhead out on the very first day he showed up at the front door, holding a box of decorated sugar cookies with an embarrassed smile on his face.

What they do is just talk over tea and cookies, sitting on the very same couch in the stay room, sometimes they watch TV, too, but it’s mostly just talking while Tori silently keeps watch over them from the other side of the room- as Tsukasa completely refuses to touch Leo in an intimate way without Tori’s outward permission, no matter how many times the omega tells him it’s okay. But Leo finds he enjoys this kind of interaction as well. He learns that Tsukasa is only nine months older than Tori, and that he has been studying and speaking English from a very early age, which explains his weird accent and the way he suddenly inserts random english words into most of his sentences. He tells that he can also speak French and Italian, but not with the same level of fluency, and that he admires English the most out of all languages; Tori makes a comment about how he himself can speak German fluently now, to which Tsukasa answers with a smile and a couple positive words of support that make Tori’s cheeks go red. But after some time, eventually Tori starts sitting next to them as opposed to just watching from afar, and Leo pretends to not notice the way Tori sometimes smiles a little too happily, talks a little too softly or looks at Tsukasa for a little too long. Leo laughs at most of the two alpha’s interactions, finding them entertaining but in a very pleasant way as their genuine fights and arguments become less and less frequent with the passing time. Everything is just very comfortable, and there is some kind of routine that starts for the three of them where the days Tsukasa comes over become their favorite.

It is only after two months of coming over thrice a week and talking over tea that something changes. Tori goes to open the door as usual after hearing the doorbell, but he lifts a brow questioningly upon finding Tsukasa there, visibly nervous despite his best attempt at smiling, and instead of cookies this time he is holding a bouquet of gardenias, irises and peonies. 

“Please, accept this as proof of my honest appreciation. To the both of you.” He says, as if he rehearsed the sentence a thousand times, and it’s so obviously an invitation for courtship that Tori has to hold himself back from laughing. It’s definitely a bold move, but that doesn’t make up for the fact it is a scene that looks like it came straight from a 1950’s movie, and Tori can even picture it: a world in black and white, with the polite handsome guy asking for the father’s permission and blessing before going out with the daughter. Except their situation is one completely different from that.

Even so, there is an unmistakable softness in Tori’s eyes while he calls Leo’s name into the house, telling the omega to come to the front door which only makes Tsukasa’s nervousness worse. Once Leo pops up in the scene, a confused expression on his face, it only takes a minute of looking between the alphas to understand what is going on; and when he does he smiles so widely Tsukasa is sure the brightness could blind him, and Leo doesn’t hesitate before throwing himself into Tsukasa’s arms, hugging him all the while screaming ‘Wahahaha! Yes, I really like Suo~, after all!’. Tori rolls his eyes fondly with a huff, but he’s still smiling as he takes the bouquet from Tsukasa’s hand in order to give him the ability to hug Leo back. He delicately places the flowers inside a glass vase on the hallway’s console table, admiring them with a sincere look of adoration until he feels something pull his arm, and then Tori finds himself surrounded by both Tsukasa’s and Leo’s arms, squealing while being pulled into the hug.

“Toriri didn’t give his answer yet!” Leo says, and Tori almost, almost finds it annoying. It’s impossible, though, because he feels weirdly at peace even when surrounded by two huge idiots.

“Geez, you’re so pushy!” 

The red on Tori’s cheeks and the smile on his face make it hard for anyone to take his words seriously, and Leo definitely does not if the way he laughs while affectionately nosing at pink hair is any indication. Tsukasa doesn’t retract his hand this time, keeping it placed on Tori’s waist in a loose hug and expectantly waiting for his answer; if in the end Tori decides he still doesn’t want Tsukasa around, then he will respect the decision and leave, but it all depends on the shorter alpha.

“...Maybe I’m giving Tsukasa too much credit, but he’s not been _that_ irritating recently.” And both Tsukasa and Leo’s smile grow hopeful at the words. “So I guess I don’t mind. But are you sure you want this? A relationship between two alphas is surely to be looked down upon by... Well, everyone. Not to mention we are all well past the appropriate courting age.”

“Not by _everyone_!” Leo says, trying to lift up the mood, and it’s appreciated but Tori’s face remains serious in the middle of an important subject.

Tsukasa understands the situation, separating from the hug in favor of standing in front of both Leo and Tori, a hand placed firmly on his own chest matching the look of determination on his face.

“I understand that. It is uncommon for an alpha to not have found a mate at his twenties, and this is something that is far from being considered ‘normal’, but...” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “To be honest, Tori-kun, I knew you liked me back when we were young. And when I found out, I became restless and frustrated for reasons I couldn’t grasp. There was a lot of pressure put on me after I presented, and a lot of things started changing too quickly, I couldn’t keep track of what was important. We have already been through this, but for the longest time I couldn’t stop thinking about how things ended between us, and even though I tried so hard to convince myself it was only because I regretted not saying goodbye, I... I think deep down a part of me had always liked you, too.”

Tsukasa takes Tori and Leo’s hands in his as he speaks, looking down at their linked hands with a melancholic albeit still determined smile.

“The point is, as I said when we met again months ago, I have had enough of only ever doing things based off of what other people wanted of me. I don’t care if others think it’s weird, or judge me insane, but... Getting to know you, Leo-san, and then spending time with Tori-kun after many years, too; the time we spent together has been the happiest I’ve felt in a couple years. And I know it’s selfish, but it is as Leo-san says... If it makes us happy, that’s what matters, isn’t it? Even though it may come off as **greedy** , I will choose to follow my heart’s wish this time.”

When Tsukasa looks up again, there is a raw emotion in not only his words but also in his expression, his eyes are shining in a way that Tori nor Leo has ever seen before. The both of them feel their hearts swell at the confession, even if it was maybe too long a confession, but that was just how Tsukasa was. He never liked to spare any details. Leo, especially, felt happy at being included in such an important moment and even having his words be quoted in the middle of it. 

“Even though when I found out Tori-kun had a mate, and it ended up being Leo-san, I thought I had lost my chance. Not only at apologizing, but perhaps everything else too. However, the past months you... You proved me wrong. The both of you made room for me despite everything, and I’m grateful. I... I guess what I am trying to say is... I would be honored to become a permanent part of your lives, if you will have me.”

Leo doesn’t wait for any more words, quickly approaching Tsukasa and taking his hands. He pulls the alpha down a little so they’re face-to-face and kisses both his cheeks before smiling at him and pulling him into a tight hug; he rests his head on Tsukasa’s chest with a satisfied sigh, and then stays like that, contentment all over his features. It’s a clear sign of acceptance, and Tsukasa returns the embrace with a warm feeling growing inside of him, he runs his hands up and down Leo’s back affectionately enjoying how comfortable it feels to have a lovely omega in his arms. Tori watches the scene with a loving gaze, but looks somewhere else as soon as Tsukasa’s eyes move to his direction.

“I guess you won my omega’s favor.” Tori says, crossing his arms in front of his chest, he tilts his head gesturing for Tsukasa to come inside the house already. “But, just so you know, I am not as easy to please as Leo. And I don’t plan to make this courting easy for you only because you have a charming smile, alright?”

But even as he says that, Tori waits for Leo and Tsukasa come inside- both still together in a side hug- to grab the other alpha’s hand and start leading them towards the mansion’s TV room. When they get there, the floor is a mess of music sheets, markers and colored pencils as it is usual of Leo’s inspiration spurts, but Tori doesn’t even bat an eye at it, gently pushing Tsukasa into a sitting position on the couch and sitting beside him. Whatever is on the television ends up becoming nothing but background noise, but none of them mind it.

“The first thing Tsukasa has to do is spoil both me and Leo the who~ole night today. So, don’t even think about going home! You’re gonna be busy until tomorrow.~” Tori snakes his arms around Tsukasa’s waist without a hint of shame, pulling the alpha to himself and reaching to plant light kisses all over Tsukasa’s neck. The redhead giggles, undoubtedly feeling ticklish due to the contact. “Hah? Hehe, Tsukasa is ticklish? Now that’s a new thing I didn’t know about.~”

“Hey, hey, Toriri! Don’t hoard Suo~ all to yourself! I want to show him the songs I wrote after meeting him!” Leo bends down to grab all the music sheets, but is unable to collect all of them and ends up grabbing only the ones he deems most important- including the first song he wrote after meeting Tsukasa for the first time, which turned into a sweet ballad after going through the process of refinement. He throws himself on the couch next to Tsukasa, and pushes some of the sheets into the man’s hands. A noise of protest comes from Tori who is still very much clinging to Tsukasa, but he allows the omega to have his moment.

Tsukasa looks a bit torn between which one to give attention to, but it is in a happy way nonetheless. He kisses Tori’s ear before holding one of the music sheets in front of his eyes and directing his attention towards it.

“...I suppose Leo-san will have to teach me how to read these.”

And Leo smiles. It may not be official yet, there’s still the chance Tsukasa might mess things up during the courting process and make Tori reconsider the whole thing, but Leo would like to put some faith in the man. He would like to put some faith in all three of them.

Maybe expanding the pack was really what he needed, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up the flowers meanings for like 5 minutes so I am absolutely no expert but here is what Tsukasa intended for them to mean in case you’re curious 
> 
> Peonies - romance and prosperity but in a shy way  
> Irises - faith and hope.... also they’re purple c’mon  
> Gardenias - joy and old-fashioned love
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! I may write more of this in the future but it depends a lot.


End file.
